Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is a Star Wars video game that takes place between the films Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Being the centerpiece of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed multimedia project, the game was released on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii as well as the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS and the iPhone. Thus, LucasArts worked in conjunction with Industrial Light & Magic, Pixelux Entertainment, and NaturalMotion to create a next-gen Star Wars experience. The game showcases Digital Molecular Matter (DMM), an extremely detailed and realistic material physics engine developed by Pixelux, and euphoria, a realistic bio-mechanical A.I. engine by NaturalMotion. The Force Unleashed was originally slated for release in November 2007 but was delayed to the spring of 2008 and later delayed again to that summer. The final version of the game was released on September 16, 2008. A demo was made available on Xbox LIVE and Playstation Network for download on August 21, 2008. New DLC and a PC/Mac version with exclusive content was announced at Comic-Con International 2009, with the DLC released on Xbox Live Marketplace on August 28, 2009. Opening crawl Synopsis Attack on Kashyyyk Darth Vader accompanies the Imperial Fleet in invading the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, because rumors abound that there is a rogue Jedi who is fighting in defense of the Wookiees. After battling his way through an army of vicious Wookiees, Vader eventually makes his way to a small hut, home of the rogue Jedi Kento Marek. Kento, in an attempt to protect the planet and his young son, Galen, from Vader's grasp, engages the Sith Lord. Kento, not surprisingly, loses the duel and is then killed by a Force choke by Vader. During the battle however, it becomes apparent that the young son is powerful in the ways of the Force. Powerful enough that, rather than allow his officers and stormtroopers to kill the young boy, Vader murders them to protect the boy. Now in Vader's hands, the young boy is taught in the ways of the Sith, is raised as Vader's secret apprentice, sent on dangerous missions by his dark master in order to test his abilities, and given the codename of "Starkiller". The Search for Kota For his first mission, Galen is sent out to the Nar Shaddaa shipyard to locate and kill an ex-Jedi General named Rahm Kota. Before taking off for his mission, Galen is introduced to his new pilot of the Rogue Shadow: Juno Eclipse. The two, along with PROXY, took off for the shipyard, and ran into a space battle immediately after dropping out of hyperspace. Galen is dropped off within the TIE Fighter Construction Facility where Kota is hiding, and fights his way through Rebels and Stormtroopers alike. When Galen finally reached Kota, the two fought and Galen eventually emerged victorious, sending Kota hurtling towards the planet and leaving him for dead. Before returning to his master, Galen took Kota's lightsaber per Vader's orders. Mission to Raxus Prime Kota, Galen's next mission was to the junk-world of Raxus Prime where he was to find and kill the insane Jedi, Kazdan Paratus. He fights through the hoards of Rodian scavengers and junk droids before he reached the tower of the makeshift Jedi Temple Paratus constructed. The crazed Jedi Master, determined to protect the mannequins of fallen Jedi Masters, fights against Galen, who eventually defeats him. The Last of the Jedi Masters Before they could confront the Emperor, Vader tells Galen that he must defeat someone more powerful than the other Jedi, Shaak Ti. On Felucia, she is training an army of Felucian Force-users. When she spots the Rogue Shadow, she tells her Zabrak Padawan Maris Brood to hide while she lures the assassin to the place of sacrifice, the mega sarlacc's nest. But even her strength and communion with the sarlacc are no match for Galen. Before she dies, Shaak Ti warns him that the Sith always betray one another. "Death" Galen returns to the Executor, where he learns that the Emperor's fleet had arrived. But Vader had not lured him - his spies had followed Galen from Raxus. Without warning, Vader stabs Galen in the chest as Palpatine tells him to kill his apprentice. The Emperor, watching the former apprentice's supposed death through PROXY, enjoys seeing Galen getting beat up, saying, "Yes, Lord Vader! Kill him! Kill him!" After thrashing the powerful Dark Jedi around, despite his pleas that they could defeat him together, Vader throws Galen out the window. Vader later dispatched a droid to recover his body. Empirical Galen later wakes up on Vader's science vessel, the Empirical, his wounds treated and healed. Through PROXY, Vader tells Galen to distract the Emperor's spies by gathering the Empire's enemies. After cutting his transmission, PROXY tells Galen that he had programmed the Empirical to crash into the nearby sun. Despite the holodroid's pleas, Galen saves Juno, who was imprisoned and branded a traitor. Tracking Kota Remembering that Kota said he'd be in his future, Galen tracks him from Nar Shaddaa to Ziost eventually finding him — blind, doubtful of the Empire's fall, and drunk in the vapor room on Cloud City. Galen urges the former General to help him, as they escape the Imperials looking for them. Contact on Kashyyyk Kota said he had a contact who had been feeding him information on Imperial targets but he required that Galen find something on Kashyyyk. Galen goes down to the planet, where he finds an old hut which seems vaguely familiar. He encounters a vision, in which his father said he never wanted this for him. Galen then rescue Princess Leia Organa, who was being kept prisoner by Captain Ozzik Sturn. She refuses to leave until the skyhook is destroyed. Galen goes on to destroy the skyhook and kills Ozzik Sturn who attempted to kill Galen in his personal AT-KT. Return to Felucia Kota said that because he was of no use to Bail Organa, he went looking for Shaak Ti. Galen then returns to Felucia, where the Empire had been battling its inhabitants, who have turned to the dark side, and studying the Sarlacc. Galen is able to locate Bail, who was being held prisoner by Maris, who plans to use to buy leniency from the Empire. Galen defeated Maris and her pet bull rancor, holding her at his mercy. She pleads him to let her go, promising to turn her back on the dark side. Galen lets her go mentioning that she will have to live with her choices for the rest of her life. Back to Raxus Organa says that to rally other dissidents, they need to show that the Empire is weak. Vader suggests destroying the Star Destroyer construction yard over Raxus Prime. PROXY finally attempts to fulfill his programming by killing Galen on this planet but Galen defeats him. But after using the ore cannon to destroy the construction yard, one of the Destroyers came crashing down through the atmosphere. Kota tells Galen to use the Force to bring the destroyer crashing down. After he does so, PROXY is found and regretfully informs Galen that he no longer recalls his primary function. The Corellian Treaty On Corellia, Bail, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis gather to form a Rebellion to take down the Empire. But as soon as the Alliance is declared, the Empire strikes, capturing the Senators and Kota. Vader then reveals to Galen that he had been using him and that he had never intended to kill Palpatine with him. He attempts to end his apprentice but PROXY, disguised as Obi-Wan Kenobi, saves him, at the cost of his life. Galen, whom Vader presumed dead, was picked up by Juno. He realizes that Vader only wanted to draw out the Empire's enemies. Rescuing the Rebels Through the Force and his knowledge that the rebels were going to be executed by Palpatine, Galen and Juno go to the Death Star to rescue Kota, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa. After being discovered by Palpatine, Vader is sent to take care of Galen. They duel, leaving Vader injured and with damaged armor. Kota, after a failed attempt to attack the Emperor, is struck with Force lightning, and Galen intervenes. He defeats Palpatine in a duel, but decides not to kill him; Palpatine, as in his duel with Windu, is feigning defeat. To save the Alliance from Palpatine as they escape, Galen sacrifices himself. Later, the Alliance is formed formally, and they decide to use Galen's family crest as their symbol. Voice cast *Sam Witwer – Galen Marek, Emperor Palpatine *Matt Sloan – Darth Vader *David W. Collins – PROXY *Nathalie Cox – Juno Eclipse *Cully Fredrickson – Rahm Kota *Jimmy Smits – Bail Prestor Organa *Tom Kane – Ozzik Sturn, Kento Marek, Imperial Officer *Catherine Taber – Princess Leia *Zeb Drees – Galen Marek (child) *Adrienne Wilkinson – Maris Brood *Susan Eisenberg – Shaak Ti *Larry Drake – Kazdan Paratus *Kristoffer Tabori – Garm Bel Iblis *Lex Lang – Various Stormtroopers *Steven Jay Blum – Various Stormtroopers Appearances Characters *Maris Brood *Juno Eclipse *Garm Bel Iblis *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Rahm Kota *Galen Marek *Kento Marek *Darth Maul *Mon Mothma *Princess Leia Organa *Palpatine *Kazdan Paratus *Bail Prestor Organa *PROXY *R2-D2 *Ozzik Sturn *Shaak Ti *Darth Vader Category:Articles that need fixing